


NSFW Glitradora Comics

by pearltiddys (AsexualMagneto)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fan Comics, Fanart, Oral Sex, Sleepy Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Vibrators, irresponsible use of vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualMagneto/pseuds/pearltiddys
Summary: Short Glimmer/Catra/Adora comics from twitter. Will add more as I make them!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know, Adora's just spent way too long not being able to fuck Catra whenever she wanted to pass up an opportunity like this.
> 
> Follow my nsfw art twitter!   
> https://twitter.com/pearltiddys/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am NOT tagging this as cuckolding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Glimmer is the only one permitted to wield a vibrator from now on :/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen, she didn't exactly have a lot of time to masturbate in the Horde!

"See, isn't that better? Nice indirect pressure, gentle circular motions... You'll get the hang of it."

VS: Cursed alternate ending


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not nsfw or a comic, just a glitradora cuddles request that turned out MAD cute so I thought it belonged here :^)


End file.
